How Surreal: A Sai One Shot X Rated
by azyl12
Summary: Sai and the character, Faia *used in 1st person form* had a crush on each other. Both had a bet and Faia loses. Sai's prize tempts them to do the deed. Will they do it? Read now to find out more.


He was just a guy whom I met with the help of Naruto. He was cute, cute, and cute…Plus a bit pale but still cute. His smile makes me blush. Unfortunately, Ino thinks he's cute as well. I guess I have to look for another cute guy. I don't want to argue with Ino or anything. Besides, she's like an amazon woman when she's mad. I'd rather stay away from Sai.

But he's just so cute and sweet! I don't think he's like that towards other girls. Does he actually like me? I wish he really does. I like the way how his eyes stared at me. Maybe he doesn't know that I notice him doing that.

It's time to go training again. I have to go to the woods to train peacefully: that's when I saw him again. He remained sitted on the ground sketching something. Bashfully, I hid behind a tree near him. I wanted to watch him but he might just catch me doing so. I sat down under the tree, deciding whether to train or to leave...or to stare at him.

"Hi," Sai greeted, standing next to the tree I sat under on.

I looked at him only to melt in his smile, "O-oh. Sai. Good afternoon. I was just- leaving." I stood up.

"Already?" he asked. I nodded. "But...don't you train here every Tuesdays and Thursdays? Well, it is Thursday today," he said, staring at you with his innocent-looking face.

How did he know about that schedule? "I...have some errands to do. So, I guess I'll see you around?" I said, a bit uneasy. He nodded with a smile not as sweet as he used to. I turned my back on him and he watched me take my step away from him. "Let's go train, Sai!" I blurted, facing him again.

He stared at me for a while then smile, "Let's."

We placed our stuff under a tree and began to train with each other. I wanted to spar with him and he accepted my request. He wasn't going serious with our training. He's actually going easy on me!

"Sai, stop losing and start winning!" I retorted.

"You're just so powerful," he smiled, evading my attacks.

"Oh? How come you can evade my attacks so easily?" I asked, jumping five steps backwards. "Let's do it like this..," I said, nervous. "If I win… You'll be my maid. If you win, I'll be your maid," I blushed. He simply smiled at me and let me attack him. He just kept evading my attacks.

"Why don't you attack?" I muttered, beginning to tire from attacking the evading Sai.

"I have a good idea. Let's do it like this as well," he said, circling around me. "Let's make some boundaries. If you go past that tree, same as that tree and that tree," he pointed, "it would mean you're escaping...which means a loss. And if you fall on that lake, you lose as well."

"Ok...be careful not to lose!" I exclaimed, getting excited of the new rules he just formulated. He suddenly grabbed his scroll and began to cast out his drawings to life. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, being carried by the ink structures. I suddenly found myself on the lake which Sai just mentioned about. "N-no way...!" I was all wet now.

He smiled, giving me a hand, "You lose."

"Y-yeah...I guess I need to train even more...," I mumbled, standing up.

"And you get to be my maid," he said, making a little giggling sound. Oh, yeah...I'm going to be his maid if I lose. What a crappy idea. "Just kidding," he smiled.

"A deal is a deal. I did say I would be your maid if I lose so...I will."

"Maybe next time...if you're not all wet."

I suddenly blushed, thinking of something malicious. I know he meant it literally, wet. I began to have all sexy imagination in my head, which was bad. "Sai...," I muttered. "...is there something wrong with a wet maid...?"

I enjoyed watching his face turned red. Maybe he's having the same thoughts as I am. Looking in the sky, all red, he whispered, "Nothing really."

"So...I can serve you here and now...? Aren't maids supposed to serve their master and...give them pleasure...?" I asked, beginning to imagine how it would be like to have him in me. "A-and-..," you said, holding yourself, hugging your own arms and chest.

"Well, I actually prefer you to...clean-"

"Clean what...?" I asked, stepping forward and finally, a centimeter between him.

"The house. The mess-" he nervously said, backing down a bit.

"Mess...? Done by this thing...?" slowly, I grabbed his thing and gave it a little massage. "Clean it...?" I lustfully said, going down his body and opening his pants.

"Perhaps."

I was able to open it and I began to remove his underwear and pants. Then I began to lick it all around. "H-...hmmh...," I muttered, blushing. I wanted to make it erect. Sai just stared at me. It was as if he was not pleased. I stared at him while licking his thing. "Not...good enough...?" I asked. In reply, he just smiled. "I guess not," I said, disappointed. With my soft hands, I began to massage his dick and licked the tip of it. Still, he stared at me with no reaction of any satisfaction. "S-still not enough...?" I don't want to look like a noob in front of him.

"No," plainly, he said.

"O-oh... I guess I'm not fit to be your maid after all...," I stood up and held myself.

"I don't like it when my maid plays with me. I play with my maid."

There was a difference between the two sentences. "But Sa- Mmmhh!" suddenly, he pushed me to the ground and began to kiss me passionately rough. "S-sai...!" I mumbled in our kiss. His hands touched me everywhere. During the kiss, he removed my pants, still keeping my panty on. His right hand then went down inside my panty and touched mine.

"Hm...," he breathed, raising himself a little. "I knew it," his middle finger began to press itself on my clit. I moaned. "Already wet," he smiled, placing his finger inside me.

"Sai-! Mmhh-!" I opened my legs. "Place as many as you want. I don't care how many! As long as you're pleased then- a-aah!" He placed four fingers in me. "O-ow...! N-neh...mnnnghh...," I tried to hold my tears. Now, his smile was more of a grin. His fingers tried to move deeper in me but can't. My hole was still tight and my panty made it harder for him to move

"Tight," he commented, trying to place his fingers deeper. I opened up my legs even more. "Hm...," he sighed. He turned to me and smiled, "I hope you're ready." Forcefully, he pushed his fingers in me making me scream in pain. "It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked, moving his fingers. I nodded in reply. He removed his fingers in me. "Imagine if I placed this in you...," he said in a lustful tone, moving my panty away to rub his large, hard, erected dick against my wet pussy itself. "That would hurt even more."

"Like what I've said...I don't care," I replied nervously. He remained with a grin. "P-please-...fuck me."

"Now...? Are you sure?" he asked, giving my breasts a massage. Prodding his dick on my hole teased me. It was like he was going to put it in already. I wanted him to put it in already.

"Sai, I want you in me," I admitted. "I can already feel you in me...but I want to feel it exactly so please...," I said, holding his hard prodding cock, "...fuck me real hard." I pushed myself against his dick and he just stared at me. Slowly, his dick penetrated my small wet hole. "A-ahh-...," I muttered, still pushing in. Half of his head was in. "O-ow-...!"

"You really want to do it, don't you?" he asked, swiftly pushing his dick in.

"Awch!" I cried, not answering his question. "A-ahh! M-mmngh! Hah... Th-that's it...," I smiled at him, hiding the pain which I felt.

"You'll get used to it," he smiled, wiping my tear.

"Are you sure you don't want to remove my panty...?" I asked.

"Yes," he gripped on my hips and laid down on me completely, "I don't mind a little maneuvering." Suddenly his smile turned into a grin. "They say you'll feel pain at first. But after that, it would be ecstatic," he moved in and out of me with a considerable speed. I tried not to cry but can't help moan loudly. "Still hurts?"

"Y-yes...," I mumbled. "N-neh! S-sai...!" He moved his dick around my hole, touching a good spot. I elevated my hips for him to be able to hit it again.

"Feels good now?" he asked, now banging on me.

"Mmh...! Definitely," I moved with him now. "Sai," lustfully I mentioned, "I would love it if you would hit me from behind."

He kept hitting me then stopped. "Sure," he smiled, beckoning me to turn around. I did turn and pushed my hands and knees against the ground for support. Sai roughly grabbed at my ass and raised it. "Nice round ass you got here," he commented, licking my wet panty. He moved in closer and budged the panty aside to lick inside my hole.

"S-sai...!" I moaned.

He stopped. He pressed both of my legs together to make it tighter inside. Then, he hit at me again.

"Uh-uh...! Sai,..uh!...faster please...! Uh! Uh-..uhh...!" He tried to move in and out swiftly. He was able to hit the g-spot over and over again. I moaned louder. "Y-yeah! Hit me there please...!" In response, he kept hitting at me with no words except for pants of exhaustion. I can feel something wet coming out of me. "S-sai...!" I panted. For the last time, he pushed his dick really hard at me and cum inside.

"Hah...hah...," he panted. Panting, I turned my head to look at him as well. "That was fun," he went out of me and lied down. "You are different when you're in the mood, you know?"

"Hah...hah... I'm sorry," I panted, crawling on top of him. He just smiled at me. "It was fun," I pecked his lips, "Thanks." I moved myself to be in a 69 position. The feeling was so good that I wanted to do it again. I rubbed his dick again as if to keep it erected. On the other hand, he poked his finger in me again and licked my pussy while wriggling the finger. "M-mmh-...," I pushed his dick through my mouth. His package was so huge; so long, hard and thick. It came to the point that his dick already reached my throat. I bobbled my head up and down. He placed in two fingers now and I began to bobble my head faster. Once again, I felt him cum and was able to taste it. I felt myself doing the same thing. I breathed and lied down beside him.

He turned to me and held me. "Hm... Doesn't this mean that we're together now?" he giggled, touching my face. "We DID the deed."

"For me, it's ok. I don't mind being with you," I said, hugging him.

"Good," he pecked me and we rested.


End file.
